Vengeance for a Loved One
by Snack14
Summary: Magnum is a little shaken when two men try to run him off the road. Who are these people and why are they after Magnum? R&R please. UPDATED even more.
1. Chapter 1

**Vengeance for a Loved One**

_Do you ever wonder why people get scared? Well it's actually just a chemical reaction in your brain. Weird huh? Isn't it just weird how chemicals can make you fear for your life and sweat like a pig when you are under pressure? Well that's pretty much how I am feeling right now. _

**Higgins: (**walks outside to see magnum pulling in. The Ferrari is wrecked)** Oh my god! What did you do to Robin Master's Ferrari? There are scratches all over it and the mirror is also missing on the left side!**

**Magnum: Now Higgins, I think you're exaggerating a bit.**

**Higgins: When it comes to a 60,000 dollar Ferrari, I am not exaggerating!**

**Magnum: Well, you don't even know the whole story. Give me a chance to explain myself. Now there were two guys that….**

**Higgins: Magnum! I do not want to hear your idiotic reasons for being irresponsible. You are not to drive the Ferrari anymore. You shall take the pick-up. You can get shot at all you want in that car because it is completely worthless, just like your services here at the estate.**

**Magnum: Oh Higgins come on! That isn't fair! Two guys came out of no where and started shooting at me and tried to run me off the road for no reason. It wasn't my fault.**

**Higgins: Then I suggest you go in another line of work that doesn't make everyone want to kill you! **(Higgins walks back into the house enraged by Magnum's carelessness with the Ferrari)

**Magnum: **(follows Higgins into the house)** Higgins, I don't even know if this even relates to a case. I mean I haven't been on a case in two weeks. They could have been a couple of psychotic kids trying to get a rise out of people.**

**Higgins: That is completely ridiculous!**

**Magnum: It's just an idea Higgins! I never said that's really what it was. I'm going to look into though. **(He leaves and goes back to the guest house

_I knew the odds of that were one in a million. Nobody goes around shooting at people just for fun. Someone was after me. Maybe because I got too close to them when I was working on a case and they didn't like it too much. Whatever it was though, I was going to find out because I got the license number on their car. _

Magnum drives over to the King Kamehameha Club, hoping that Rick was not mad at him anymore because of his long unpaid tab.

(Magnum pulls up to the entrance in the pick-up)

**Kioki: Ha! What's the matter Magnum? Did Higgins take away the Ferrari again cuz you've been a bad boy?**

**Magnum: **(steps out of the car and gives Kioki the keys) **Oh, you're so funny. I'll have you know that some nut was trying to run me off the road! I could have been killed.**

**Kioki: Sure Magnum. **(Starts laughing again)

**Magnum: Just park the car Kioki! **(Walks into the club)

**Rick: Magnum, you better be here to pay your tab! I got this party for charity coming up and the club needs the money. **

**Magnum: I'll get it later but right now I need you to check somethin out for me.**

**Rick: Oh, great. I ask him to pay his tab and he wants a favor. Well my answer for you is no! Thomas, I do favors for you all the time and you can't even pay your tab in return. You're not even a member.**

**Magnum: Just here me out Rick. Two guys were trying to run me off the road…**

**Rick: And here comes the little sob story.**

**Magnum: Rick! Just here me out! Two guys are trying to kill me and I don't even know why. It could have been wild kids or something but I would feel better if I knew. I just need you to run a license number for me.**

**Rick: You really think someone's trying to kill you? I mean did you even get a look at these people.**

**Magnum: I got a quick look at the guy shooting. It looked like just a kid. That's why I'm not sure if someone's trying to kill me or not. I mean come on, why would a bunch of kids want to kill me? Am I being paranoid or what because you're giving me a weird look?**

**Rick: I don't think you're paranoid. I just think you need to go into a new line of work. **(lets out a chuckle) **But if you really feel the way you do then I'll check it out. **

**Magnum: Thanks Rick. It's CMT 1992. Call me when you get something. **(Magnum leaves and goes back to Robin's Nest)

Magnum is in the guesthouse waiting for Rick to call.

_It had almost been three hours since I left the club and Rick still had not called. That gave me plenty of time to start thinking and worrying. Why would someone be after me? I hadn't done anything big lately. Just small divorce cases. I worked myself up of course trying to think who was after me. By the time Rick called I was ready to snap._

The phone rings.

**Magnum: Rick what took so long?**

**Rick: Sorry Thomas. That car was stolen from a used car lot called Amazing Marvin's Used Cars.**

**Magnum: Damn. Thanks Rick.**

**Rick: You want me to come over? You sound a bit worried.**

**Magnum: That's alright. I'm ok. I just don't know what I'm going to do without any leads. I guess I could check out that used car lot but I know it will result in nothing.**

**Rick: Thomas, how about you just sleep on it. You even said yourself you don't even know why they were shooting. It could've been a bunch of crazy kids and they shot at you at random. Just relax Thomas.**

**Magnum: Maybe you're right. I guess I could be getting a bit carried away with this. I still want to check it out though. **

**Rick: Well how about we check it out tomorrow. Get some sleep Thomas.**

**Magnum: Ok. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then.**

**Rick: Bye Magnum.**

**Magnum: Goodnight Rick.** (he hangs up the phone)

_I guess Rick was right. I needed to relax. Things were just getting to me anymore. Was I losing my sanity? I've just been so uptight lately. I just couldn't help it. My memories kept playing back in my head. And they weren't good memories. I kept getting flashbacks. Mostly about Nam. I felt like I was going crazy and the whole world was out to get me. If it had been any other day I would go out to that used car lot and get down to the bottom of this, but I just couldn't pull myself together. Hell, I was not even sure if there was even something to get to the bottom of. I just needed to get some sleep and maybe I would feel better in the morning._


	2. Chapter 2

Magnum couldn't get any sleep so he went to the place that had the most sedating affect on him. It was now 2:30 in the morning and Magnum just sat along the shoreline, gazing at the water in the tidal pool. When he stared into the water he stared into the reflections of his past. Each crashing wave was another bomb or mortar that hit his unit in Nam. All of the broken shells that washed ashore were all of broken pieces of his mind. Each time a wave crashed a fragment of his mind went with it.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps behind him snapped him out of his trance. He turned around only to meet a blow to the face. There were two guys on the beach with him. They were both big guys. One looked like he could be 35 and the other looked like he was about 28, but it was hard to tell because of the darkness. He took a swing at the older one who punched him but the other guy pulled a knife on him right as he swung and stuck it in his back. Thomas fell to the ground but the older man picked him up and let the other guy take a couple more swings at him.

**Older Man: Come on let's go John.**

Magnum was barely conscious but he heard the name John. He new exactly who it was that was trying to kill him.

**John: Not until he gets what he deserves. **(he pulls his knife out again) **It's his fault my dad is dead.**

John took his knife and drove it right into Magnum's gut. Magnum let out a painful cry and the two guys let him drop to the ground. Zeus and Apollo awoke from their slumber when they heard Magnum cry out. They got up right away and ran to the gate by the tidal pool. Alarmed to see the two unfamiliar men, a very alert Zeus and Apollo started barking.

**Older Man: We've got to get out of here before those mutts wake up the whole island.**

The two men ran down the other direction of the beach out of sight. The barking did not wake up the whole island but it did wake up Higgins. Higgins walked outside with his flashlight in his right to unveil the darkness. He finds Zeus and Apollo barking at the gate by the tidal pool.

**Higgins: Zeus! Apollo! Patrol!** (Higgins walked over to the gate to see a dark figure lying on the beach) **Good God Magnum, if you are going to get drunk and pass out at least do it in the guesthouse. **(Higgins opens the gate. Magnum is face down in the sand) **Magnum, wake up and come back to the guesthouse. You make the estate look like a place for drunkards to hang out. **

Magnum did not respond to Higgins's orders so he walked over to Magnum and shines his flashlight on him.

**Higgins: Oh my god.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magnum P.I. I wish I did, but life doesn't work that way. **

Sorry it took sooooooooooo long to update. My stupid computer wasn't working. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Higgins checked for a pulse and it was there, but barely. He turned Magnum on his side so he would not choke on his blood and then he ran inside and called an ambulance. While he waited for the ambulance, he grabbed some towels so he could try and stop the bleeding. He quickly ran back to Magnum's side. He checked to make sure there was still a pulse and made sure he was still breathing. There was no use holding the towels against the wounds. There was blood everywhere and he couldn't find the actual wound. Thank god the ambulance arrived when they did because, for once in his life, Jonathan Higgins did not know what to do.

**Paramedic: Hurry up! We're losing him!**

The paramedics loaded Magnum in the ambulance. Higgins insisted that he ride in the back with Magnum. Higgins always had this nightmare that he would die alone. When his time came no one would be there to comfort him to the end. Higgins hated this dream. It was one thing he feared the most so he would not let it happen to anyone else. So, if Magnum did not pull through, at least he would have someone there for him. He hated to think that though. He always thought of Magnum as invincible. No matter whatever happened to him, he always pulled through. That is one of the reasons why Higgins did like Magnum, because he was strong.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they rushed Magnum into the operating room. He had been stabbed in the left kidney and his right lung had collapsed because of all the blood. He was lucky that the first knife wound had missed his lung by a half inch, otherwise his lung would have filled with blood and he would be dead by now.

Higgins was out in the waiting room. He was filled with guilt. He should have listened to Magnum's story about the two men trying to kill him. He could have increased the security on the estate. Higgins felt the least he could do for Magnum was call his friends so they could be there for him.

**Higgins: **(walks out into the lobby and picks up the phone and dials a number)

**Rick: **(tired)** It's 3:15 in the morning, so whoever this is make it snappy.**

**Higgins: Rick its Higgins.**

**Rick: Higgins it's really early in the morning. I told you I got the party under control.**

**Higgins: Rick I am not calling about that.**

**Rick: Then what are you calling about at 3:15 in the morning?**

**Higgins: It's Magnum.**

**Rick: Is Thomas in some kinda trouble?**

**Higgins: Rick, Magnum was attacked on the beach.**

The line went dead and in ten minutes Rick and TC were at the hospital. They walked into the waiting room and saw Higgins just sitting there and staring at the wall. Higgins was awoken from his trance when he noticed Rick and TC had arrived.

**Rick: How is he?**

**Higgins: I don't know they haven't told me a thing.**

**TC: Higgins, can you tell us what happened.**

**Higgins: Well, it was 2:44 and I was awoken by the lads' barking. I got up and went outside to investigate and they were over by the gate to the tidal pool. I walked over to the gate to see Magnum lying on the beach. I thought he was intoxicated and had passed out. I had tried to rouse him and get him back to the guest house but he did not respond. So, I opened the gate and walked over to him. I shone my flashlight on him and….well…you know the rest.**

**TC: Who would want to kill Thomas? It just doesn't make any sense.**

**Rick: Actually TC, Thomas said two guys were trying to run him off the road yesterday. I told him he was overreacting and it was nothing. Why would I tell him a stupid thing like that! **

**TC: Hey Rick, it's not your fault man.**

**Rick: Yeah but he said he felt like something was wrong and I tell him he's being paranoid! I should have stayed at his place with him and then maybe nothing would have happened to him.**

**TC: Come on Rick. It'll be all right. Magnum will pull through like he always does. You know I probably would have told him the same thing. He has been actin weird and uptight lately. You know, really jumpy. I wonder what was botherin him so much.**

**Rick: You're right TC, but I can't believe I would even doubt him. **

**TC: Rick, it's ok. All that matters now is that we're here for him. Stop beatin' yourself up over somethin we didn't know was going to happen.**

**Rick: You're right TC. I guess the only thing we can do now is wait to hear Thomas's condition.**

After an hour of waiting, which seemed like I life time to the trio in the waiting room, the doctor who had operated on Magnum came to tell them how Magnum was doing. Rick was the first one out of his chair when he saw the doctor coming.

**Rick: How is he? **

**Dr. Dubrowski: He's got three broken ribs, a broken cheekbone, he was stabbed in his left kidney, and one of his lungs collapsed on the way here. We cleared the blood out of there and have him on a ventilator. So he's alright for now.**

**TC: What do you mean by _for now_?**

**Dr. Dubrowski: He is going to need a new kidney.**

**Rick: Well doesn't he have another one?**

**Dr. Dubrowski: He did until he gave it to a soldier in Vietnam.**


End file.
